With the development of IP networks, video communication over wired and wireless IP networks (for example, IPTV service) has become popular. Unlike traditional video transmission over cable networks, video delivery over IP networks is less reliable. Consequently, in addition to the quality loss from video compression, the video quality is further degraded when a video is transmitted through IP networks. A successful video quality modeling tool needs to rate the quality degradation caused by network transmission impairment (for example, packet losses, transmission delays, and transmission jitters), in addition to quality degradation caused by video compression.